The present invention relates to hawks that are used by masons to carry mortar or plaster-like material to a wall or other work surface for application thereto. More particularly, this invention relates to a hawk with a removably attachable multiposition handle where the handle may be positioned in various different optimum positions for work, packing or hanging.
Hand tools, including hawks, having removable handles are generally known in the art. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,916,472; 3,206,788; 3,013,291; 2,912,851; 2,880,443; 2,217,369; 1,726,119; and 1,078,122. Additionally, it is known in the art that removable handles may have portions for hanging the tool to which they are attached. See e.g. U.S Pat. No. 3,214,778 and Design Pat. No. 247,075. However, it is not known that a removable handle may be detached from the tool, and then reattached to the work surface of the tool in a variety of totally different optimum positions such that the hanging portion of the handle is exposed and thereby optimally facilitate hanging of the tool in a compact, knock-down form for storage or display or for shipment or packing of the tool.
Generally, hawks are comprised of large planar work surfaces, substantially square, having a handle removably attached in a perpendicular position extending from the center of the planar surface. The handle is attached to the opposite side of the work surface and usually extends about 5 or 6 inches from the planar surface for facilitating the carrying of the hawk by the mason. However, the handle cannot be reattached to the hawk in a compact position to facilitate packing either for shipment or by the workman in his workbag and, moreover, cannot be attached in a compact manner to readily facilitate hanging of the hawk in a workroom or for display in a store. Thus, there are disadvantages in the normal configuration of the hawk which result from it being a bulky, cumbersome tool, that is awkwardly packaged, shipped, displayed and stored.
In accordance with the present invention, the hawk of the type described consists of a removable handle, such that the handle may be detached from the work position of the planar surface and then reattached in a flat position parallel to and on the opposite side of the working surface. In such a position, the hawk is in a substantially flat configuration whereby storage and packing become significantly facilitated. In addition, the handle has a portion for hanging the hawk for display or storage purposes, such that the hanging position is different from the packing position. Thus, the work portion and the handle preferably comprise the only two separate components of the hawk providing fewer pieces to be misplaced or lost than in known hawks while providing optimum flexibility. Additionally, the work portion and the handle can be manufactured simultaneously by injection molding techniques, thus resulting in lower manufacturing costs over hawks known in the art.